


【Threesome】

by gaohuangaim307



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 彬彬宥李 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaohuangaim307/pseuds/gaohuangaim307
Summary: 3p/ooc/无三观产物/pwp
Kudos: 3





	【Threesome】

“什么……你说什么？”

李汶翰坐在沙发上，跟眼前的两个“陈宥维”面面相觑，有点怀疑自己刚才听到的内容。

“就是我刚才说的。”uv脸上表情有些莫测，淡淡地挂着笑却又别有深意，“不妨试试完成他的梦。”

“就是，上你。”

李汶翰第一反应是想逃。uv一定是脑子不清醒，怎么能说出这种提议呢？！他有些慌乱地看看淡定自若的uv，和另一边满脸通红不怎么敢看他的陈宥维，知道他们是认真的，于是眉间耸起别扭的弧度。

“这…这怎么可以！我不要。”李汶翰瞪了他们一眼，不敢相信这两人竟然会对这么离谱的提议达成共识。就算都是“陈宥维”，那也是两个时空的两个男人！怎么可以……怎么可以做这么羞耻的事情？

uv走上前，不由分说地拦腰把人给抱起来，不顾李汶翰的挣扎，自顾自朝卧室走去。在门口他停顿了一下，侧过头对身后的陈宥维说：“进来记得关门。”

李汶翰气呼呼的反对声被uv堵在嘴里，长舌轻巧地勾挑着他湿润的口腔，很快就令李汶翰忘记了自己想要说的话，哼哼咛咛地沉醉在这个深吻里。这些年的亲密缠绵早就让两人对彼此的肉体十分熟悉，想要挑起李汶翰的欲望对uv来说十分地轻而易举，没几下李汶翰就软了腰身，脸颊绯红地放弃了挣扎。

uv松开他的时候，他眼角余光刚好看到陈宥维走进来，反手将门缓缓关上隔绝了客厅里过亮的灯光。

李汶翰脸又红了几分。是真的要…做吗？

没有给他多余的时间去纠结，uv摸了摸李汶翰的脸，掀起他的t恤下摆，顺着腰线小腹缓缓往上滑，手指带着色情的意味，在他柔软的皮肤上引起阵阵战栗。李汶翰轻喘一声，自觉有些丢脸，连忙用胳膊挡住双眼。这是他第一次在另一个人的注视下跟uv亲热，难免会紧张又难堪。

uv见他害羞，轻笑一声安抚地捏了捏他的腰侧，就将衣服堆高，俯下身子舔上他胸前的乳头。今天李汶翰的身体格外的敏感，光是舔了几下乳头就让他浑身兴奋了起来，忍不住轻轻闷哼。uv对着李汶翰的乳头啃咬了一阵，直到双乳樱红挺立，这才放过它们，开始慢慢往小腹下面舔弄。他的短裤早就在先前的亲热中被uv不知不觉地褪了大半，如今也被轻轻松松地连带内裤一并脱掉了，下身整个暴露在两个虎视眈眈的男人面前，这令李汶翰更加羞耻地想要夹紧双腿。

可膝盖被人一把握住分开，李汶翰不敢露脸去看，就感到性器被湿热的口腔温柔地包裹住，他在手臂后面咬牙忍住不让自己惊呼出来。强烈的快感一涌而上，直达头皮，李汶翰一声声轻喘着迷失在令人眩晕的兴奋里，几乎快要忘了还有人旁观。

就在这时他感到身边的床垫塌陷下去，有人缓缓靠近了他。接着就有一只手轻抚他的脸颊，动作笨拙又青涩。李汶翰清醒了半分，知道这是另一个陈宥维。

这只手很快就从脸颊摸索到胸前，李汶翰能感觉到身边的人激动又小心翼翼的心情，他忽然有些好奇，悄悄移开了手臂，从小缝里瞄向那人。

陈宥维眼神里带着隐忍的欲望和狂喜，正目不转睛地盯着他的脸猛瞧，李汶翰被这目光吓了一跳，连忙伸手欲重新盖住眼，手却被陈宥维抓住了。

“汶翰……让我看看你。”陈宥维轻声说，接着慢慢凑近了，急促的呼吸都打在李汶翰的脸上。李汶翰难受极了，下身正被人好好伺候着，激荡起层层酥麻软了全身，颈侧还有人暧昧地喘息，用火热的目光盯住他，他感窘迫又无处可躲，可怜兮兮地像一块上好的甜品，待人品尝分吃。

陈宥维终于还是亲了上来，先从额头清浅地吻，然后是鼻尖，然后是嘴唇。他毫不费力地就挑开李汶翰香馥的嘴巴，舌尖轻柔探索着口腔，舔过每一寸唇舌。李汶翰感到很奇妙，这个陈宥维带着些好闻的少年气，吻起来说不出的青涩笨拙，跟成熟又充满男人味儿的uv截然相反，却又让他莫名心悸，想起二人初尝恋爱甜蜜的时光。李汶翰拒绝不了这样的陈宥维，也不想拒绝。

稍稍分了些神在这个甜丝丝的吻上，李汶翰马上就受到了“惩罚”。下身被uv重重地吸了一下，剧烈的快感让李汶翰很快回神放开陈宥维，惊叫一声差一点射出来。他被欺负的眼角微微泛红了些，蹙着眉看向uv，眼里都是委屈。

uv没打算就这么让他射出来，他擦了擦嘴角渗出的口水，调侃李汶翰：“不专心就没有奖励。”接着他不等李汶翰抱怨，就起身到一旁的床头柜里，拿出来一瓶润滑油。

他坐在床上把李汶翰一把抱起靠在自己胸前，手上挤了润滑油就往他下身摸去。手指挤进穴口时不算太难，两人其实昨晚才做过，但uv过长的食指还是让李汶翰倒抽了一口凉气，缓缓适应着。uv慢慢地抽插着手指，眼睛看向一旁无所适从的陈宥维。他正被眼前活色生香的景象给震惊的目不转睛，裤子里的性器高高耸着，紧绷的不得了。uv对他眨眨眼：“汶翰喜欢被吃这里哦。”他眼神示意陈宥维将李汶翰的t恤脱下，两颗樱红的乳头惹人怜爱的挺立着，陈宥维会意，凑过去轻轻啃咬着李汶翰的乳头。

上下被同时玩弄撩拨的滋味让李汶翰又爽又酸胀，想伸手摸摸下面却被uv抓回来箍好。他嘟嘟嘴无声地骂了一句坏蛋，咬下唇呻吟。

等到扩张做的差不多了，身后的uv将李汶翰的大腿掰开，微笑着陈宥维说：“轻点，别把汶翰弄痛了。”

陈宥维简直有点不敢相信这人会让自己先来。他看了一眼满脸春潮又浑身赤裸的李汶翰，忍不住吞了吞口水，几下脱掉了裤子，跪在李汶翰身前。

“汶翰……”他轻轻喊了一声，小心翼翼的口气惹得李汶翰害羞地看他一眼，然后垂下眼睛默许了。陈宥维激动又兴奋地屏住呼吸，扶着自己快要爆炸的硬挺，缓慢地顶进了他朝思暮想的身体里。

尽管和身后的人做了无数次爱，李汶翰的小穴依然很是柔软紧致，陈宥维的硕大挤进来的时候，李汶翰还是被酸胀感逼得红了整个眼眶。他火热的肠壁紧紧地包裹住那根过长的性器，让陈宥维爽的浑身毛孔都张开了，忍不住低吼一声，顶到了最里面。

这一下顶的李汶翰叫出了声，难耐地往后仰，刚好把脖子送到了身后的人嘴边。uv顺势含住他的脖子，轻轻地碾磨撕咬，一路吻上耳廓，发出“啧啧”的水声，折磨着李汶翰的感官。他感到身体仿佛不是自己的，轻飘飘地被两人夹在中间为所欲为。

陈宥维几乎是没做停顿地加快速度挺弄着腰身，李汶翰的身体是他从未体验过的柔软火热，阴茎埋在深处几乎要被融化，他根本控制不了自己，只随着身体的本能冲撞着这具诱人的身体，奋力地开扩着那湿滑紧窄的小洞，不知疲惫。

到底是年轻气盛，陈宥维拿捏不住力道，粗大的肉棒在李汶翰体内横冲直撞的，顶的他紧蹙着眉头，口中溢出呜咽声，只觉得自己快要被插坏了。

“唔……慢…一点，宥维……太快了……”李汶翰张大嘴急促地呼吸，好像缺氧一般难受，穴口被阴茎摩擦的火热，每一次进出都出一些润滑剂和肠液的混合液体，滋滋作响，听得他又羞又兴奋。虽然被这样毫无章法的抽插弄的有些胀痛，但他竟然觉得有些莫名的刺激。

见他难受，uv伸手夹住李汶翰身前的两颗红豆豆揉搓挑弄起来。他深深地看了一眼陈宥维，似笑非笑地说：“不行就我来。”

这句话刺激到了陈宥维，他稍稍缓了缓，白了对方一眼。他知道自己有些太急了，谁叫李汶翰这么漂亮，操起来这么舒服，他没一进去就交代都算不错的了。他喘了口粗气，俯下身亲了亲李汶翰的嘴，有些略带抱歉地哄他：“好好好，我慢一点。”他抵着李汶翰的额头盯着他的眼睛，笑了笑说：“汶翰，你下面好紧。”

李汶翰被这句话撩拨的浑身酥软，心头猛地跳动了一下，他忍不住扬起下巴回吻了陈宥维。陈宥维眼神一亮，欣喜地用舌头缠住他的，甜腻地交换了一个深吻，下身也没停下，一点点摸索着挺动，寻找能让李汶翰也舒服的点。

忽然李汶翰惊呼一声，穴口忍不住紧缩了一下。陈宥维看他的表情，知道自己找对了地方，于是坏心眼地慢下速度来直朝那敏感点研磨。李汶翰嗔怪地瞪他，正要控诉却感到体内那根东西又硬了硬。陈宥维被这一眼看的两眼发红，掐着李汶翰的腰就凶狠地抽插个不停。李汶翰再也压抑不住的呻吟声从口中溢出，夹杂着哭喊一声又高过一声，前列腺被摩擦强烈的快感和后穴肿胀的填充感让他快要疯掉，身后靠着最亲密的爱人，自己却被陌生又熟悉的另一个“他”抱在怀里操，这一切将他包裹住，反复折磨刺激着，没几下就尖叫一声，被插着射了出来。

李汶翰射过以后的小穴一阵痉挛，夹的陈宥维把持不住，低吼一声将浓稠的精液尽数射进了红肿的小穴内。

他趴在李汶翰的身上舍不得将阴茎拔出，看着李汶翰迷迷糊糊还在失神的表情喜欢极了，偏过脸在他胸前下巴轻啄几下，就被一只手推了推额头。

“差不多就得了。”那人在李汶翰背后说，“你这么重压的他不舒服。”

陈宥维撇撇嘴，只好不情不愿地坐起来，缓缓地抽出阴茎，带出些稀稀拉拉乳白色的精液滴在李汶翰的股间，看的他又涌起一阵冲动。不过他知道那人不会给他机会。

李汶翰整个人瘫软在uv怀里，还未从高潮的余韵中缓过来，身子也在微微颤抖着。uv把人拉入怀里抱好，捏着他的下巴轻轻柔柔地吻住。舌尖挑逗着李汶翰敏感的上颌，嘴巴吮吸着他红润丰满的下唇，唾液滋润了干渴的喉咙，李汶翰情不自禁地回吻着，鼻子哼咛出甜腻味儿的娇喘声，惹得uv轻笑。

“是不是没喂饱你？好热情啊。”

李汶翰听到这句，暗地里伸手掐了一下uv的胳膊，以示不满，uv笑的嘶了一声，赶紧亲了亲他的耳朵讨饶。一旁的陈宥维鄙视地翻了一个白眼，觉得这种情境下吵嘴不合适，只能忍气吞声。

uv拍了拍李汶翰的的屁股，示意他翻过身去。李汶翰知道逃不过，只好红着脸任由他摆布，乖巧地趴在床上，把头埋进臂弯里不好意思再看他们俩。

他被uv抬起屁股高高撅起，摆出了一个非常羞耻的姿势，红嫩的穴口内，几丝白浊随着身体的移动被挤出来，顺着大腿流在床单上，看的uv眼神一紧，低低呼出一口气来。他没有做多余的前戏，因为知道李汶翰的身体已经被完全打开，于是扶着早已硬的快要爆炸的性器，对着红肿可怜的小洞，毫不怜惜地一戳到底，硕大的龟头刮过肠壁，刺激地李汶翰惊呼一声微微抬起了头。

一股浓浓的委屈感和被填满的满足感夹击，李汶翰眼眶都红了，差点掉出眼泪来。陈宥维见了，慌忙坐在他前面，将他上身半搂在怀里安抚。

uv不急不缓地开始了肆意的侵略，两手抓住李汶翰的臀瓣狠狠地掰开，手指压进肉里抓得他生疼，却又因为被略显粗暴的对待生出一些被凌虐的快感，他咬紧下唇闭目承受，这副样子让默默观看的陈宥维下身又抬起了头。

两人先前做爱的时候uv就莫名的兴奋。李汶翰被另一个“自己”操着哭的场面极大地刺激到他的神经，他知道他的宝贝虽然害羞却也很舒服，因为对方不是别人，是“他”自己。他的宝贝就该被人这样滋润浇灌，就该享受到最极致的性爱快感情。

此刻他快速又凶狠地操着李汶翰的屁股，每一下都精准地找到前列腺的位置，疯狂地在那个小凸点上摩擦，每一次进出肉棒都被穴肉紧紧箍住，舍不得地挽留，湿软的内壁火热裹的他越发地想要不顾一切地凿开李汶翰的身体，深深地埋在最里面。

李汶翰早就受不了这样的操弄和速度，眼泪都被逼了出来，趴在陈宥维的怀里呜呜哭出声来，被陈宥维低头吻住吞下了所有的呜咽。

陈宥维学习的很快，已经知道怎样接吻能令李汶翰发出更好听的声音了。他一边吻着李汶翰，一边拿起他的手握住自己早就硬起来的性器，就着这个姿势撸动着。李汶翰感觉身体仿佛不是自己的了，后穴被疯狂的抽插着，嘴也被啃咬个不停，就连手都被一根火热的阴茎反复地磨蹭着，他浑身都泛起了红潮，唾液和体液不断溢出，整个人完全地沉浸在性爱的奇妙之中浮浮沉沉，迷失了所有的理智，只想要更多，更滚烫的东西。

三个人做做停停，用尽了各种姿势和体位，李汶翰不知道自己高潮了几道，射了几次。等他神智和体力都恢复了一些时，已经是深夜了。

他无力地动了动手指，张嘴想说话，发现口渴的很，正要喊，就感到身边有人托起他的脖子，嘴对嘴喂他喝了一口清水。一口水下肚后他清醒了些，后知后觉地生起气来。

“还想喝吗？”喂水的是uv。

“汶…翰，你……还好吗？”这是陈宥维。

李汶翰静默了几秒，慢慢睁开眼睛，果然见两人穿戴整齐正关心地看着自己，看来是没成功。想到这一下午的疯狂，他忍不住脸颊发烫。

他深深地吸了一口气，然后拽起一旁的枕头就朝两人丢去。

“陈宥维你这个大骗子！”

“你们俩都给我滚！”

——fin.


End file.
